Angels
by Demonio Espanol
Summary: I never really believed in angels. Now I do. Katrina(OC) POV


Disclaimers: standard disclaimers apply. Katrina belongs to Mystic Beauty!

A/N: a lil something tha just popped in my head. hope you like it MB! mwah!

* * *

Angels

I never really believed in angels. They talk of angels in the Bible and various stories, but its not as if I've seen them. I need to see and angel to believe in them..

Well, now I believe in them.

That fateful day had started out horrible. My alarm hadn't gone off and I was awaken by one of my friends jumping on my bed. How she got into my house when I know I locked my door, I think I can thank her equally obnoxious boyfriend for that.

I was late for work for the first time in my life. My boss lectured me about punctuality and all that shit. Then some jerk decided it was funny to spill coffee on me...hot, burning, black coffee.

In other words I was having a pretty shitty day.

I arrived home an hour before sunset. I was glad I was away from work. What better way to relieve the day's stress with a nice long walk? Walking through a forest seems to be the best remedy and its even better when you have said forest for a backyard.

There I was, walking. It was peaceful and I like peaceful. The rays of light wormed thier way through the branches and leaves, doing thier best to illuminate the ground beneath me. I could hear the animals of the forest communicate and the trees whisper as the wind blew. Peaceful.

After about ten minutes of walking I began to feel restless. I started running. My heart beat faster and faster. Adrenaline ran through my veins, bringing life to every muscle in my body. My lungs greedily drank the air while my lips broke into a smile.

I love this feeling.

I ran faster, willing my legs to take bigger steps, faster. Soon I frlt like I was almost flying.

Then there ahead of my, the clearing. As soon as the trees stopped, I jumped.

Now I was flying. I can imagine wings on my back. I flap them, lifting me higher into the darkening sky.

There once was a man who said"What goes up, must come down." Sadly it was my turn now.

I landed on my feet and tumbled down the little hill. I rolled on the soft grass until I could no more. I layed there, catching my breath. Great way to work off some stress, right?

I almost fell asleep when I felt someone leaning over me. I tensed, but I didn't open my eyes.

I waited to see if the person would do anything. I opened my eyes only a bit, looking through my lashes.

It was a boy. Short blonde hair, blue-green eyes, and white clothes all brought together the stereotypical picture of an angel.

He smiled down at me, looking straight into my eyes.

Damn, caught.

I opened my eyes all the way and arched an eyebrow. He shown upon me one of the brightest smiles I had ever seen(Two of them being the afore mentioned friend and her boyfriend). he leaned over me, grining, but not saying a word.

Now this was getting uncomfortable. I sat up, keeping my eyes on him. He plapped down beside me, smile still in place.

"Can I help you" I asked.

"Actually, I was wondering if I can help you." he replied.

I raised my eyebrow again at the strange boy.

"Let me be your gaurdian angel" he 'explained'.

Insert a long period of confused silence here.

"Did you escape from a nearby nuthouse"

"No they kicked me out."

Another period of silence here, though slightly shorter.

"...What"

"They." he pointed into the orange sky. "They said I need to serve a human before I can go back. Earn my wings."

Alas more silence, though they seem to be getting shorter and shorter.

"You_are_ crazy." I got up and began to leave.

"Please don't go." he got up and stepped in front of me.

"Out of my way." I tried to side-step him.

"At least say you'll allow me to be your gaurdian angel."

"One, you're not an angel. Two, you're crazy. Three, I don't need a gaurdian angel. And lastly, there's no such thing as angels, much less gaurdian angels."

At the last statement, the boy clutched at his chest and fell to his knees.

"Never say that" He yelled, really looking crazed now. "Think it all you want but never say it aloud"

"Why" Honest curiosity with a tad bit of concern for the boy.

"Every time someone says that, we hurt, badly. There aren't many of us left because no one truly believes in us. These who were born from children, age as the child forgets them. Once they are forgotten, the lose their wings." he bowed his head.

"And how are you supposed to get your wings back" I humored him.

"We seve the child as a gaurdian angel until they believe in us, truly believe in us." he smiled a bit.

My eyes widen. What was this loon saying?

"Yes, Katrina. You're my only hope to get my wings back. So will you help me? It's a mutual relationship. I protect you and you help me get my wing back."

"Wait, you're sayong that when I was a kid I believed in angels, thus creating you" he nodded and I continued. "That can't be possible. I never believed"

He coverd my mouth effectively cutting off the last part of my sentence.

"Okay, I never did... _that_."

"Are you sure"

I thought back on my childhood very quickly. Nope, nadda.

"There was a small period of time when you did believe in me. Sadly, it was so short, but I didn't age like others."

"If this is all true, why didn't you some ask to be my gaurdian sooner"

"I am forever stuck here. Do you recognize it"

I looked around. It was a small meadow full of grass, but something was missing.

"There's supposed to be flowers."

"There wa when we played here together, but when you left weeds over-ran the clearing. In my spare-time since I lost my wings I weeded this place. But it was too late for the flowers."

Then I remembered. i used to live near here. I came here to play with the flowers when I found him sleeping, his face to the sky. Just like I was a few minutes ago.

I was so lonely as a child, but he became my friend. All the loneliness I felt was gone everytime I came into this meadow, our own little world. And I'd forgotten about him.

"Quatre." was all I could say as I stared at him.

He smiled and stepped forward to embrace me.

"I'm sorry." I burried my face in his neck.

"It's okay. We're together now." He squeezed me.

I embraced my old friend, content to just stay like this.

"Katrina"

"Mm?"

"I think you're going to crush some of my ribs if you keep squeezing me like that."

"Sorry." I loosened my hold, but I didn't let go.

"We can't stay like this forever."

"We can try." I burried my face in his shirt. He smelled really nice.

Quatre let out a little hum before he dragged me down to lay on the grass. I stayed on my elbows and raised an eyebrow at him. He just smiled at me and layed back.

"I thought maybe this would be a better position to try stay in forever."

I shook my head and layed on my back using Quatre's arm as a pillow.

"I never got an answer form you."

"...huh"

"I asked if you'd let me have the honor of serving you as your gaurdian angel."

"... Tell me, does the package include fetching things for me? Or perhaps cleaning my house"

"Anything you want, Princess." He whispered in my ear.

I hadn't even noticed when he rolled onto his side. He draped his arm across the front of my shoulders and left his head next to my ear. I pulled away slightly so I could turn my head and face him. I searched his eyes, looking for any hisnt of a lie. After all it was all so overwhelming.

"You can trust me." Quatre tried to reassure me.

It's been so long I think I've forgotten how to trust."

"I'm not asking you to truly believe in me just yet. Just allow me to be your gaurdian angel. Hopefully, slowly I'll be able to convince you. I know it can't happen over night."

I searched his eyes again. I didn't seem like a bad deal.

"Okay then."

Quatre smiled brightly before leaning over and kissing my forehead lightly.

"Thank you."

An that is the begining of how I came to believe in angels once again. Maybe one day I'll tell you about the rest. But that'll be a whole other story.

* * *

OWARI...? X3

p.s. excuse any grammer/spelling problems. U


End file.
